


cherry

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Tzuyu stomps her foot and pouts. "You said you wouldn't do it again!"Nayeon looks up at her from where she's kneeling on the ground, blood dripping down her chin. "I'm sorry! I panicked!"
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210
Collections: Push & Pull: A Natzu Writing Collection





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> for #NatzuWritingCollection on twitter!!

Tzuyu tiptoes through the dark, careful not to step on any dry leaves or branches that could blow her cover. Her prey is sitting on a bench in a secluded park, all by himself, typing something on his phone. Tzuyu’s red eyes glint with excitement and she licks her lips in anticipation. She’s close now, three more steps and she can attack him, quietly and swiftly, just like she’s been taught. Her stomach grumbles just thinking about it.

But just when she’s one step away from him, knees bent and ready to pounce, a stray dog starts barking and the man lifts his head to look around. Instead of the dog, he’s met with Tzuyu’s bright eyes. But before she can react, another creature sweeps in and tackles him onto the ground. The man doesn’t get to yell before the creature bites into his neck and tears his throat apart.

Tzuyu gasps in indignation and crosses her arms, stomps her foot and pouts. 

“You’re so unbelievable! You said you wouldn’t do it again.” Tzuyu complains, sounding just like a little kid that didn’t get what she wanted. Nayeon looks up at her from where she’s kneeling on the ground, her mouth and chin dripping with blood. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I panicked!”

“I was doing so well…”

“You were!” Nayeon stands up with a grunt and tries to hug Tzuyu, but the taller girl shoves her away. “Baby come on… I said I’m sorry.” 

Tzuyu keeps looking away and Nayeon sighs, defeated. She licks her lips and winces at the awful taste.

“He tastes terrible. I made you a favor.” But Tzuyu still won’t look at her, and Nayeon gets alarmed when she sees tears forming in Tzuyu's eyes. “Baby no, don’t cry. Oh, I’m so sorry Tzu.”

Nayeon hugs her, trapping her arms in the embrace and making use of her supernatural strength to keep Tzuyu from pushing her away again. Nayeon starts kissing her neck repeatedly, making her squirm, but she doesn’t fight the older girl.

“Why did you agree to help me improve my hunting skills if you won’t even let me try? You’ve taken my prey like five times now. I’m ok with failing, I thought I was here to learn…” Tzuyu mutters and she sounds so dejected Nayeon’s unbeating heart breaks. 

“I just worry about you... You’re better off without it anyway.”

“I’m tired of being seen as less than the rest of the clan just because I don’t hunt.”

“The clan is  _ so  _ last millenium. Everyone that defends hunting can’t accept that society moves on and so should we.” Nayeon says in a low voice, getting annoyed just by thinking about the leaders of their coven and their out-dated mentality.

Vampires weren’t what they were centuries ago; the majority of younger vampires opt for living a normal life, mingling with humans and leaving obsolete traditions behind; but some of the older ones have trouble accepting that fact. Their clan, for example, is known for following ancient traditions at face value and rejecting modern practices. And unfortunately for Tzuyu, she happens to be the protégé of the coven leaders.

Nayeon on the other hand, was kicked out of the coven long ago when they realized they would never tame her down. But Nayeon was alright with that. She has friends, a place to sleep, and most importantly, she has Tzuyu. 

“But you know how to hunt.” Tzuyu insists. She’s under a lot of pressure and Nayeon understands that, but she wishes she could see that there’s a lot more outside of their little coven.

“I never do it, though… I’m telling you, humans have been consuming some nasty stuff in the last five hundred years.” Nayeon tickles Tzuyu’s side, trying to cheer her girlfriend up. Nayeon grins when Tzuyu finally smiles; a tiny, shy smile, the one Nayeon loves so much. Tzuyu’s stomach grumbles again and Nayeon giggles. “Come on, I guess I owe you dinner.” 

Nayeon stands on her tiptoes and kisses Tzuyu on the lips, but the taller girl pulls her head back with a grimace. Nayeon wonders what’s wrong until she sees the remains of blood on Tzuyu’s face.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are these things eating? This one tastes so gross.” 

“I told you, that’s the kinda garbage the elders in the coven are still drinking, so their opinion doesn’t matter.” Nayeon grabs Tzuyu’s hand and rubs her thumb over it comfortingly. She knows that unlike her, Tzuyu has always cared about what the coven thinks, which in Nayeon’s opinion is one of the many downsides of being raised by elite vampires. “Now help me get rid of his body so I can get you some nice food.” 

♥

They walk hand in hand into a small diner in the outskirts of the city near the woods. It’s full of people and for a moment Tzuyu thinks Nayeon brought her to a human bar. Then, she notices some people have fangs and red eyes, and others don’t. Some are having a different variety of red drinks and others are eating french fries. Tzuyu had never been around so many humans, nor had she seen vampires interacting so freely with them.

Nayeon drags Tzuyu towards a booth and tugs at her sleeve so that they sit side by side. Nayeon wipes Tzuyu’s neck with her thumb, making Tzuyu shiver.

“I left you all bloody, I’m sorry.”

After waiting for a couple of minutes, a pale girl in an apron approaches them with a pen and notepad in her hand.

“Welcome to La Rouge.” She smiles brightly, flashing her pointy fangs. “Nayeon, you want your usual?” Tzuyu quirks an eyebrow and turns to look at her girlfriend, who’s smiling nervously. She had no idea Nayeon frequented a place like this. 

“Not tonight Hyun. We’ll get two cherry shakes, please.” Dahyun jots it down and leaves for the kitchen. Tzuyu keeps looking at Nayeon expectantly. “So… do you like it here?”

“It’s… different.” Tzuyu looks around, curious. Everyone is wearing modern, human clothes. Sure, Tzuyu doesn’t wear cloaks and capes like the members of her coven, but her clothes are still a bit old fashioned. After looking around the other patrons Tzuyu looks down at herself and then her girlfriend. While she is wearing a blue flannel shirt and old jeans, Nayeon is far more fashionable, wearing a tight fitting black shirt and a leather jacket. 

As usual, she feels out of place. She doesn’t fit in with the elders, and she doesn’t fit in with the new, more carefree vampires. Sensing Tzuyu is starting to spiral, Nayeon grabs her hand to catch her attention, and she starts chatting to distract her.

“I found it a while ago, some girls from my apartment complex come here a lot and they invited me along.” Nayeon explains. Tzuyu listens, but she still looks around with a conflicted look on her face. “...And now I work here on the weekends. Sorry I didn’t tell you or bring you here earlier… I just thought you wouldn’t really be into it.” Nayeon's hand falls on top of Tzuyu’s tight, making her girlfriend look at her. Tzuyu purses her lips and nods, trying to seem unaffected.

“No, yeah, I understand. It’s cool though, it seems like a nice place.” 

Nayeon bites her lip in worry, she doesn’t miss how Tzuyu becomes sad, but she knows better than to press the girl, so she lets her be for now. 

Their drinks arrive and Nayeon claps excitedly. “You’re gonna love this.” She pushes one of the tall glasses towards Tzuyu, who takes it with hesitation. She smells it and makes a pleased face once she feels the nice scent.

“What is this?”

“A bloody milkshake. Some vamps in the big city got tired of having to drink that trashy blood humans have nowadays, so they’ve started doing some… modifications.” Tzuyu looks at Nayeon with uncertainty, but Nayeon assures her that it’s ok. “Don’t worry, it’s safe. Trust me, I’ve been eating here every day and I’m good as new.”

Tzuyu might still have her doubts, but she trusts Nayeon no matter what, so she takes a sip. Her eyes open widely and her pointy ears move, which only happens when she’s really excited about something. Tzuyu discards the straw and chugs down almost half the glass. 

“What’s in this thing? It’s so  _ good _ .” Tzuyu practically moans before taking another big gulp. Nayeon smiles, pleased that her girlfriend is happy. 

“Pure plasma, baby. They also got rid of some white cells and added some milk cream... personally I think it’s delicious.” Nayeon takes a sip of her own drink, a cocky expression on her face when she sees Tzuyu licking her lips, clearly enjoying the taste. Nayeon takes one more sip before sliding her glass towards her girlfriend.

“I haven’t had blood this good in decades. And there’s more things on the menu? What do you usually order?”

“Yeah, um… do you know what vodka is?” 

“No…”

“Ok, it’s better that way.” Nayeon clears her throat. Tzuyu doesn’t need to discover that just yet. 

They stay in the diner for a while, talking and kissing, even if Tzuyu gets embarrassed and tries to ignore Nayeon, the older girl is just too touchy. Some of Nayeon’s friends are there too, and Tzuyu gets to meet them. Even if she had felt inadequate before, the girls are kind and friendly and not once do they judge Tzuyu for her background. They share laughs and more milkshakes, and at one point Nayeon orders a drink with vodka, but she doesn’t let Tzuyu try it. Tzuyu still manages to, though, by stealing a kiss to feel the taste. Nayeon blushes and slaps her arm, and her friends tease her.

Around five a.m, an alarm sounds in the bar and the employees let the few customers left know that sunrise is soon. Everyone gathers their things and start making their way out, since everyone has to be back home before the sun comes up. 

The younger vampires aren’t so sensitive to the sun, in fact, Nayeon can walk freely after five p.m, but some of them are still part of covens with rules to follow. Less strict than Tzuyu’s, but a coven with rules nonetheless. 

Nayeon pays for their things and walks with Tzuyu into the woods. The rest of the patrons go the opposite direction, as they live in apartments near the area. Tzuyu watches the big, old buildings in awe, and she wonders what it would be like to live with Nayeon in a place like that.

The sun is already bathing the coven in soft light by the time they make it back, but there’s no one up yet. Nayeon helps Tzuyu sneak into her room through her window.

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” Nayeon asks, sitting on Tzuyu’s window, ready to jump out. Tzuyu sits on her bed and sighs.

“Why don’t you stay?” Tzuyu asks biting her lip; if she could, she’d be blushing. Nayeon smirks but complies, walking towards the bed and sitting on Tzuyu’s lap.

“How bold of you, Tzu.”

“N-not for that,” Tzuyu gets flustered and shoves Nayeon, but the older has her arms wrapped around her shoulders and doesn’t even budge. She chuckles and kisses Tzuyu’s neck lovingly.

“I thought you didn’t want the leader to see me around here.”

“I don’t care.” Tzuyu shakes her head and rests her hands over Nayeon’s hips.

“If they knew they’re protegee is dating the old coven’s trouble maker…” Nayeon bites Tzuyu’s neck teasingly and only relents when Tzuyu starts whining in protest. Tzuyu breathes heavily, cursing Nayeon under her breath for flustering her like that. “I’ll stay, but I still want to take you out tomorrow.”

They lie in the bed, side by side, looking at each other with their faces mere inches apart.

“There’s so much you should see, Tzu…” Nayeon whispers. “I want to show it all to you.”

Tzuyu leans in and kisses Nayeon. It’s soft and warm, Nayeon cups her cheek and Tzuyu can feel the love she pours onto the kiss. Nayeon bites Tzuyu’s lip with her fangs and runs her tongue over the same place, loving how Tzuyu reacts. 

“Will you let me?” Nayeon whispers once the kiss ends. She nuzzles into Tzuyu’s neck, holding her waist tightly. Tzuyu gulps and takes a moment to answer. She thinks about how well Nayeon is doing on her own, how she found a ‘new coven’ in the girls from the apartment, and how despite all the improvements and changes in her life, Nayeon keeps coming back to her, waiting so patiently. 

Tzuyu nods meekly. 

“But one step at a time.” Nayeon smiles and kisses Tzuyu vigorously. The taste of the drinks still lingers and Nayeon loves how sweet it is.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m in no rush. After all, we have all eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> twit is @dahyunayeon


End file.
